


Life Changes

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Post Mpreg, Promise Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is there for Tony when Tim is hurt, just as if nothing has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NCIS-drabble challenge: #374 Loss

**Life Changes**

 

Tony closed the door to their bedroom quietly, although Tim was out for the count and not likely to wake up until the morning. In the living room he found Gibbs on the couch, holding the baby up for inspection.

The five-month old boy was frowning at Gibbs, apparently not sure what to make of him. "Bah," the baby said, wriggling.

Tony sat beside Gibbs and reached for his son, but Gibbs gently drew the baby to his chest. "We're fine, Tony. How's Tim?"

"The pain meds kicked in and he's sleeping like a baby. Speaking of which, it's time for Nicky to get some shut-eye." The baby was making little sounds and drooling on Gibbs' shoulder but Gibbs didn't seem to mind.

"Thought his name was Jackson," Gibbs said.

Tony smiled. "Yeah, Tim gave in and agreed to naming him Jackson Nicholson. Tim calls him Jack and I call him Nicky. I think the kid's gonna grow up confused."

Gibbs gently patted Jack-Nicky's back and the baby settled. "Give yourself some credit."

"I know, but being a dad is scary sometimes." Exhausted, Tony slumped and rested his head on the back of the couch. "And with Tim getting himself shot…"

Gibbs looked over at him sympathetically, "He's gonna be fine."

"I know but…for a minute there I thought he was dead." Tony pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and told himself to hold it together. Strong arms encircled him and he opened his eyes to find Gibbs' concerned face inches away. He should have pulled away but he really needed this and the baby was resting comfortably between them. Besides, he didn't want to start Nicky crying.

"You know I'm here for you, Tony. Anything."

Tony's heart was hammering away and he could only nod. It was very hard to push Gibbs away, but he did so, gently but firmly. "I can't…I just can't."

"I shouldn't have," Gibbs said at the same time.

"I appreciate you being here, Jethro." Gibbs was watching him closely, as if every word that Tony said was important. Tony had almost forgotten how much that mattered.

"I miss you, Tony," Gibbs said gruffly.

Tony nodded, biting his lip. The sense that he'd lost something terribly important washed over him. "I should have tried harder. Shouldn't have walked out on you."

"I was being an asshole. You did the right thing," Gibbs said, never taking his eyes off the baby.  He stroked the baby's downy head, smiling sadly. "I wanted kids–"

"–and I didn't," Tony said ruefully. "Not then. Now look at me, settled down with Tim, and baby makes three."

Gibbs looked up, loss stark in his eyes. "Never would have worked out."

"No, it wouldn't have," Tony said, grieving a little for the past. "I'm so sorry, Jethro."

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't be." The baby fell asleep on his chest and after a while Gibbs whispered, "Think I can be the kid's uncle?"

"I think you already are."

< • >  end  < • >


End file.
